He's not all that bad
by Summier
Summary: Poor Greed-ler needs, little Oncie's comfort
1. Chapter 1

You lye there, seeing nothing but the bright green blankets on your bed and pitch black darkness from you, to the door. "He must be working late..." you whisper to yourself, while switching to your other side to rest on. Letting out a sigh you look at the door with a bit of light shining through the bottom. You let out a sigh, thinking of his swag blue glasses and suit that looked as if it were made of money. A blush ran across your face. "Why am I thinking of him now, I should be trying to fall asleep..."

You flinched when you heard foot steps shuffling towards your bedroom door, getting louder and louder. They sound very heavy, of course you suspect its the Greed-ler. You squint your eyes shut and pull the blankets over your head, pretending you are asleep.

The door opens slowly with a creek, and a tad of light gleaming through onto your bed nearly blinds you through your eyelids. Something was off though, it was to quiet. Normally the Greed-ler would announce hes home and rudely wake you up from your slumber.

Now, what you hear from under the blankets shock you, is that... crying? A faint sniffle is heard from the other side of the room. You peek from your silky green cover to find, a tall figure hanging his head low and dragging his slim legs across the wooden floor. You raise an eyebrow, still trying your best to act like your sleeping.

The Greed-ler slowly takes off his big blue glasses, top hat, and slips off his green jacket and lets it hit the floor with a small tap from one button hitting the hard floor. You feel the bed dip where the tall man sits down. Watching him wipe his tears, you become worried.

He takes off this shoes without using his hands, and (without a care) he plops down sideways where he was sitting on the bed, and quietly sobs.

You suddenly turn from confused, to heart broken. "Greed-ler..?" you reach for the lamp on the side of your bed, and turn it on with a *click* "Are you okay?" Greed-ler slowly gets up from his side and sits up- right, next to you. When he looks up at you, your eyes widen and all you see is a red, tear-stained, face.


	2. Chapter 2

Their he sat, the most powerful man in Thneedville, almost breaking into tears. He was falling apart. "Greed-ler? What happened...?" The slightly taller man sniffled and looked down, he felt if he would say at least one word, he would fall apart. "Oncie..." The green man said softly, holding back his choking words. You extend your arm and wipe the tears off his face gently with the white sheet. You smile and lift up his chin with the tips of your fingers. "It's okay, tell me"

He smiles back at you, your heart breaks in half to see him in this state. He reaches out his long gloved arms and hugs you. The hug wasn't suffocating, like most that he gives. It was gentle. You rest your head on top of his. He nudges your chest to get more comfortable. You carefully lie back onto the giant white pillow behind you, and hold the greedy one to your chest.

The room suddenly got hot, or was that just your face? You lower your head a bit and lift the hair covering his Greed-ler's smell was like sweet butterfly milk, he's spent to much time in the factory. He must be exhausted. You softly kiss his head and lie back onto the pillow.

You look down to see the older man looking up at you with his big blue, long lashed eyes with dried tears streaming down his cheeks. He smiles. Then frowns. You look at him with a confused face. "Oncie.. Can I ask you something..?" You don't say anything, which allowed him to continue with his question. "Why do people hate me? Am I a bad person?" Your eyes grew wider, in shock. You sit up, making the green man sit up with you. As you hold his shoulders with both your hands, and look into his deep blue eyes for a moment. Without saying a word, you crash your lips against his, making a clank noise as you hit your teeth to his. The taller man groaned and pushed deeper into the kiss. The gloved man grips onto the black locks of your hair to pull you closer. Both pull apart with half lidded eyes and parted mouths. You lean in towards his ear and whisper: "I- I love you." You bit down on his ear, while you unbutton his white collared vest. You don't have much experience with these kinds of things, the only things you know is from memory of what he has done to you. "Um... What do I do next..." You mutter under your breath.

He grabs your head with his tailored green gloves, and whispers "Anything" he said desperately. You nervously look down and suck on his neck. He shuttered as you move down his shoulder, nipping his sensitive skin. Reaching his chest, you open up his shirt. You look up at him for moment and see a expression you have never seen on this man before. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were filled with lust. You continue down his chest , tweaking his left nipple with your left hand and sucking on the right one. He moans in ecstasy and throws his head back. Moving down to the bulge in his pants, you slowly unzip his fly with your teeth. You can tell the Greed-ler was enjoying the show you where putting on for him, He responded with a seductive moan.

The Greed-ler looks down at you, his breath becoming heavy. "Just do it, hurry..."

You simply obey his orders and pull off his black pants. Striping them off his slim legs. You get a good look at him, he looks so vulnerable. Only in his white collared shirt, green gardening gloves, and heart printed boxers.

"So cute..." You say, in a daze.

Greed-ler sits up on his elbows and quickly takes off his boxers, a leg at a time. "Hurry the fuck up." He panted. Your cheeks flush when you see his fully erect member throbbing. You lick your lips and close your eyes, leaning down onto the head.

Greed-ler brings his bottom lip between his teeth, to hold back a moan. You go deeper ,and deeper in to his member. You final pull back to take a breath. You look up at him and gave him a sweet sexy smile. The Greed-ler did the same but his smile was even more sexy and devilish looking. You always loved that devilish smile of his, especially at moments like this. Yes these lust filled moments you never want to end!

You both look down to the floor when you hear vibration against the wooden surface. It was coming from the Greed-lers pants, sprawled on the ground. Over the edge of the bed, you grab his pants and hand them to the slightly pissed off man. "Hang on..." He said in a scratchy voice, while grabbing his phone out of one of the pockets. You let out a sigh handing him back his heart printed boxers, knowing it was probably work that had texted him and ruined oncies one chance of being the dominant one tonight. The Greed-ler lowered his head and started putting his clothes back on, hopping off the bed to finish the job.

"I gotta go, sorry oncie." He muttered as he was leaving the side of the bed.

You grab his arm and pull him back towards you, and softly whisper into his ear. "We'll finish this later, you'll be mine." You let go of his arm, allowing him to look up at you. You give him a sexy smile.

The Greed-ler seemed embarrassed, his cheeks flushed a light pink.

You slide off the bed to meet him at the bedroom door and give him his tall green hat. He sets it on top of his head. You move some of the hair out of his face and look into his eyes. "Ill be back soon Oncie, so you can finish what you've started" he said quietly. You give him a quick kiss on the lips and open the door for him. He brushes off his tall green jacket, and walks out the door flashing you a short smile.

You shut the door behind him and sigh... "Back to bed I guess.."


End file.
